Vio and Shadow Read: Everything!
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: "Hey, guys! This is Shadow!" "And Vio." "And we're going to read stuff. So suck it up." Rated T for swearing. Suggestions for what they should read next are always open!


So I watched a video of Pewdiepie and Cry reading 'Flowers For My Valentine', so I thought I'd do the same for the Vio and Shadow! Because why the heck not?

DISCLAIMER: 'Waiting Takes Forever' is written by Newmoonlove955 and I do not own their amazing story. Nor do I own Vio or Shadow.

Notes: I have a headcanon that the Link's eyes match their tunics somewhat, and I'm sticking to it! And I have a headcanon that Green has an Australian accent. Also, this is in an AU where everything is the same except that they have technology and the internet.

Key: Underlined is the actuall fanfic 'Waiting Takes Forever'

Regular text is what's going on in my fanfic.

P.S. Could you maybe show this to Newmoonlove955? I'd love to see their reaction!

* * *

Vio and Shadow sat down at a deck, the former browsing a desktop computer while the latter fiddled with a camera. Once the camera was all set, Shadow pulled back and waved. "How's it goin' internet? So, uh, someone told us that there's these fanfic whatevers about me and Vio, so we're gonna read them out loud! What's the one we're reading now, Vi?"

Vio turned to Shadow. "It's called 'Waiting Takes Forever'."

Shadow nodded. "Alright. You should start first, since the description pretty much only mentions you, we'll switch off every paragraph, and read our own lines."

"Right, right. Okay, here we go. 'Waiting Takes Forever', by Newmoonlove955. I hope that's not their real name."

Shadow snickered. The first of many, unbeknownst to them.

Vio took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"_Wind licked the tree tops and blew a heavy and hot breeze against the purple-clad hero, his corn-yellow hair ruffling as the sun began to set against the horizon. A day he awaited for so long stood in front of him like a barrier."_

_"'Shadow… He's going to be back…' Vio thought sternly. He knew that Shadow wouldn't go back on his promise. The hero shifted his book from one arm to the other, his azure blue eyes-_ Your eyes aren't blue."

Vio chuckled. "No, they're not. They're a faded violet color. Or something."

"Or something. -_his azure blue eyes scanning the shadows before him as the forest before him grew darker and darker… _Uh-oh, it's getting dark, Vi. Watch out for monsters."

Vio tried to start the next paragraph, but instead fell into another fit of chuckles. After he caught his breath, he began to read.

_"'Damn it! Where is he?' Vio thought angrily with a clenched jaw. He refused to believe Shadow had disappeared completely._ Because he didn't. _That his shard was useless._ Because it wasn't." Shadow snickered again before Vio continued. "_His mind drifted to thoughts of Green, Blue, and Red. A slight smile tugged at the usually blank faced link as the memory touched his conscious…_

Shadow cleared his throat."_"Whaaa! Green! Please, I don't want to become one just yet! There's so much we could do… And so much to save! I'd miss you and Vio and… And Blue…""_ Shadow read with a very bad, very high-pitched imitation of Red's voice that had Vio laughing. Actual laughing, not snickering or chuckling. "_Red was in tears, clinging to the startled Green hero's tunic."_

Vio caught his breath after a while._ "Red I have no choice. The four sword must-_ I can't do his voice. I just can't." Vio had tried to go for an Australian accent, but it had ended up sounding more British. Shadow laughed briefly.

_""Of course you have a choice!" Blue snarled, barreling past Green only to whip around with a scowl. "You always brag about being 'the original link' so why can't we just stay as we are? You can do whatever you want! It's not like there's anything else that sword will be used for!" _Doing his voice hurts my throat."

"Red's voice sounded like it hurt, too."

"It did. _"Lin- I mean Green," _ Her voice hurts too. _Zelda said quietly, her eyes gentle. Her voice caught Green attention and Green's blue depths-_ his eyes are actually green _-softened instantly. "The war is over. The four-sword isn't needed anymore-" Blue was about to interrupt with a teary eyed Red behind him, though Zelda cut them off "But you need the four-sword. I can tell that the evil that once was here is gone, maybe not forever, but gone for a very long time. There's no need for the four-sword to go back. Not for many years""_

_""Yay!""_ Shadow squeaked, sending Vio into another laughing fit before Vio could continue._ "Red squealed, leaping into the air with joy before glomping Blue who turned a very dark shade of red well-_ Well?"

"WELL."

"Well?!"

"WELL!"

Vio chuckled.

"Well, then. _He stuttered out threats to the boy who was latched onto his back. _Shadow you do these parts."

_""G-get off me!"_

_"Aw, but Blue, you're nice and soft~"_

_"G-ghhhhaaa!"" _

Vio couldn't help cracking up at Shadow's imitations of their counterparts. Shadow continued onto the next paragraph.

_"Vio grinned at this, choosing to stay quiet during this "talk". He knew for a while that both Red and Blue had a soft spot for each other, though he felt a pang in his chest when he thought of the one he missed."_

_"Shadow." _

"Yeah?"

Vio shoved him. "Stop that. You know what I meant."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "_Ever since the mirror had been shattered, he had stowed away one small shard of it and kept it on his person. He liked to think it was like keeping a peace of shadow with him where ever he went. Every once in a while he would feel as if something was watching him and he'd turn around, eyes wide as he looked around for something. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but his hopes were shattered when all he saw behind him was his shadow."_

_"Vio grasped the shard now, his eyes closed and his lips pressed against the shard as if it was Shadow himself. _Oh, gosh, I know exactly where this is going. _"Shadow…"" _

_"Vio sighed softly, the warm breeze ruffling his clothing."_

_""Where are you…"" _

"Ten rupiees says I'm behind you."

Vio laughed. "I'm not willing to make that bet. I know that you're gonna be behind me."

_""Turn around.""_

_"A voice ordered. _I knew you we're behind me."

Shadow laughed and continued. "_Vio slowly turned, heart beating fast as, materializing from his shadow, was Shadow. His usual smug grin decorated the boys flawless face and sharp blue eyes._ No no no no no. My eyes are red. Blood red. We don't all have blue eyes. But I do have a flawless face."

"If we did all have blue eyes, we'd just be a group of short tempered and over-confident siblings arguing over who the leader was."

Shadow chuckled. _"Vio sucked in a breath and went towards Shadow before throwing his arms around the boy,-" _

"Come'ere"

"Oh, Din." Shadow snickered. _"Hiding his tear streaked face from the other."Vio…""_

_"Shadow said painfully, stiff from the sudden display of emotion and tears."_

_""Er… Don't cry. You know I hate tears…""_

_"The black-clad shadow stroked Vio's silky hair, pressing his lips to his forhead._ Oh no."

Shadow laughed, followed by Vio.

_""Hey… I thought you'd be happy…"" _Shadow continued.

_""I… Am.""_

_"Vio managed to say steadily, pulling away and whipping at his tears. His shoulders shook as he was taken by laugher. A pure and happy laugher which caused tears to fall past his eyes again as he whipped at them madly."_

_""I'm so happy Shadow… I've… wanted to say… I'm not sorry for what I did…"_ What did I do again?"

"No clue. But you're not sorry for it. YOU REGRET NOTHING."

Vio laughed as Shadow continued.

"_Shadow swallowed hard and nodded quickly "I… Understand. Should I leave?...""_

_""No!" Vio nearly shouted, grabbing the other's tunic before he could pull away completely. "I forgive you. I hope you forgive me to… But you don't have to."" _

"No I don't."

Vio shoved Shadow again, beginning to laugh once more. "Shut up, idiot! I just caught my breath and now I can't breath again!"

Shadow soon joined in. After a few seconds the two had stopped laughing and took deep breaths.

_"Shadow smiled."_ Shadow continued._ "Not one of his cocky 'I'm better than you' smiles, but a genuine smile. _MY SMILES DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!"

Vio snickered. "Yeah, they kinda do."

"Shut up. "_I wouldn't be here if I didn't forgive you Vio. I'll be yours for as long as you want me.""_

_""How does forever sound?" Vio said quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks. His arm snaked around Shadows waste, his heart beating madly in his chest. _Ohhhhhhh, noooooooooo."

"Let me love you, Vio."

Laughter filled the air and Vio had to hold his sides to keep them from splitting.

"Let me hold you."

"Shut up!"

"Caaaaaaaaaaaan you feel, the loooooove tonight?" Shadow sang, trying not to laugh himself.

"No, I can't!" Vio gasped between breaths.

_""Then forever it is." Shadow declared before pulling the violet clad hero into a- _I'm stopping here. I draw the line here."

Vio eventually found he could speak. "Yeah, me too. This is where we stop."

"So... That was 'Waiting Takes Forever'."

Vio nodded. "Yeah. And I don't want to do this again for awhile."

"How's next week sound?"

"Okay!"

Shadow laughed. "Next week it is." He turned to the camera. "Okay, see you then. Later!"

Vio waved, and Shadow cut the video.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh I hope it didn't suck!

So here's what I'm thinking. You guys send me fanfics to read- they can be any fanfic, about anything, and although I prefer oneshots, I'll do multi-chapters if I like the story (Although, they'll probably only do a few chapters)

Okay, see ya next time!


End file.
